totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kiki (Total Drama BvTvC)
Kiki was a contestant on Total Drama Bermuda Square vs Tripartite Alliance vs Classics, competing on Team Tripartite Alliance. Personality Always being the right hand girl to whoever is on top, Kiki follows the power, assisting them in any way possible, but will never take the power into her own hands. She hopes to get through the game by laying low, and keeping people voting out bigger threats than her, until she wins the final challenge. Coverage Total Drama BvTvC Kiki is quickly taken into an alliance by Rosemary, naming themselves The Thorns. Rosemary explains to Kiki that part 1 of her plan is to throw challenges until it's just them 2 left on the team. She and Rosemary become the problem solvers in the challenge, and they are able to throw the challenge after Rosemary throws away a piece. She passes a note to Lindsay and Tyler at dinner, telling them to vote out Aram, as Rosemary and Kiki will do the same thing, keeping Lindsay and Tyler safe. The plan works, and Aram is voted out in a 4-2 vote. In Did Somebody Order A Blindside?, Kiki helps Rosemary decipher a clue to the location of a cancellation idol, suggesting that they swim out to a red buoy. They agree to wait for night after the challenge to search for the idol, not wanting to be detected by Lindsay or Tyler. She and Rosemary then agree not to throw the challenge, to give them time to search for the idol undetected, and Team Tripartite Alliance comes in 1st, winning a clue to the location of the hidden challenge advantage. In A Challenge Totally Not Stolen From Dude Perfect, ''Rosemary is woken up by Kiki at 2:30 in the morning, to go look for the idol. They swim out to the red buoy, and find the idol. Later, Kiki wraps the idol in a note, and hides it on Bill's bed. He finds it after the challenge, and reads the note in the confessional, suggesting that he eliminate Tyler using the idol. Bill plays the idol at elimination, and sure enough, he receives 4 votes against. Bill's vote for Tyler is the only vote that counts, eliminating Tyler. In ''Too Cute To Compete?, ''Rosemary and Kiki's plans are hindered by the formation of the Femsquad with all of the girls, plus Alejandro, but she and Rosemary get in on it anyway, knowing that, even with their votes, the boys wouldn't have the numbers, and thinking that the alliance would collapse under its own weight. Rosemary and Kiki are able to find the hidden advantage, but once again throw the challenge, and continue to honor their alliance with Lindsay, voting out Bill. In ''DANGER: Merging May Cause Blindsides, ''Kiki and Rosemary hide several fake idols around camp, in an effort to vote out Lindsay. They successfully throw the challenge, and trick Lindsay with a fake idol, eliminating Lindsay. After Cynthia wins the first individual reward challenge right after the merge, she invites Kiki and her dad Colin on the reward, along with Sierra, Rosemary, and their loved ones. There, Cynthia gets Kiki, Rosemary, and Sierra to form The Sliders, named for the reward: a rock slide. Cynthia simply tells them to vote for Alejandro, and reveals that she has the extra vote from Boney Island. Cynthia then plays a cancellation idol on the Femsquad's target, Rajah, allowing them to vote out Alejandro. Voting History 1 Cynthia was evacuated by the medical staff for dangerously low blood pressure after the challenge. Per Cynthia's request, Scott held an impromptu unofficial elimination, where Cynthia was verbally voted out. 2 Rosemary won immunity at the final 3, and was given the sole vote as a result, as Victor and Kiki would have been forced to vote against each other. She verbally voted out Victor. Trivia Competition * Kiki has caused 11 eliminations: ** She has directly eliminated Aram, Tyler, Bill, Lindsay, Alejandro, Rajah, Mia, Parvati, Jenna, and Sierra. ** She has indirectly eliminated Cynthia. * Kiki is one of 2 contestants to play a perfect game, receiving no votes, and winning. The other contestant to play a perfect game is Cameron in ''Revenge of the Island. ** Coincidentally, both of them had an immunity challenge final 3, and a final 2 of the same gender, in their respective seasons. Production * Heather was used as vectoring assistance for Kiki. * Kiki's note to Bill is mostly a copy and paste of JT's note to Russell in Survivor: Heroes vs Villians.